warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanon Timeline
Due to recent information, these articles are undergoing thorough and lengthy changes, more will some soon. The History of the Imperium is vast, and riddled with tales of heroes and daemons. Pre-History Dating Code - Events The Age of Terra (M1-M15) M3 1st Century, M3 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date, 012-013.M3 - Imperial Reference *The Twenty First Century, as humanity knew it at the time. The Age of Technology (M15-M25) Dating Code - Events The Age of Strife (M25-M30) M25 1st Century, M25 Dating Code - Events *'000.M25 -' 2nd Century, M25 Dating Code - Events *'100.M25 -' M26 1st Century, M26 Dating Code - Events *'000.M26 -' 2nd Century, M26 Dating Code - Events *'100.M26 -' M27 1st Century, M27 Dating Code - Events *'000.M27 -' 2nd Century, M27 Dating Code - Events *'100.M27 -' M28 1st Century, M28 Dating Code - Events *'000.M28 -' 2nd Century, M28 Dating Code - Events *'100.M28 -' M29 1st Century, M29 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M29 - The First Founding * The Emperor of Mankind creates the twenty Space Marine Legions, and begins his efforts to unite the humans on Terra. The Age of The Imperium (M30-Present) M30 9th Century, M30 Dating Code - Events 800.M30 - The Great Crusade *With preparations ready, the Emperor of Mankind embarks on the Great Crusade across the galaxy with his twenty Space Marine Legions. During this time he locates all but two of his clones, the Primarchs, and gives them command of their respective legions. This continues for approximately two centuries. M31 1st Century, M31 Dating Code - Events 003.M31 - The Appointment of Jupiter *After a hundred and fifty years of distinguished service, Antilius Jupitus, captain of the XIII Legion 'Ultramarines' fifteenth company, is appointed master of the new Ultramarines twenty second chapter. He appoints his most trusted sergeants the rank of Captain and names Braetor Tirocrodies his successor as Captain of the Two hundred and thirty first company. Unspecified Date.M31 - The Horus Heresy *In an act of bitter betrayal brought about by fear and corruption, Half of the Space Marine Legions and accompanying Imperial forces turn on the other half in a bloody civil war. In its climax, The Siege of Terra, The Emperor is forced to kill his favoured Son, Horus, and is mortally wounded, being interred in the Golden Throne for the next ten-thousand years. 021.M31 - The Second Founding *The Space Marine Legions which remained loyal to the Emperor are reorganized into smaller one-thousand strong Chapters following the Horus Heresy, as decreed in the teachings of the Codex Astartes, written by Roboute Guilliman. 8th Century, M31 Dating Code - Events 781.M31 - The First Black Crusade *The forces of Chaos invade out of the Eye of Terror, beginning the first Black Crusade, better known as The First Battle of Cadia. M32 1st Century, M32 Dating Code - Events 001.M32 - The Third Founding * The Third Founding is ordered by the High Lords of Terra, and many chapters are made to bolster the Imperium. Among those are the Blood Lords, the Iron Templars, the Golden Legion, the Prophets of Redemption, and the Swamp Foxes. Unspecified Date.M32 - The Fourth Founding * In the Fourth Founding, there are more chapters created on order of the High Lords of Terra. Among these new chapters are the Blazing Claws. 6th Century, M32 Dating Code - Events 597.M32 - The Second Black Crusade *Abaddon leads his Second Crusade into imperial space. The Iron Templars respond with every available company, a quarter of the force moving to bolster Cadia while the rest of the chapter moves to secure nearby systems. *The force first encounters the Chaos Lord Alistair, who leads the last wave of ground forces against the planet fortifications, single handedly killing thirty of the over one-hundred Templars. In a stand against the Chaos Lord, High Marshal Baldrecht, the Master of the Iron Templars wounds Alistair, though is slain in the combat. *Marshal Ferimand takes up the title of High Marshal, and as result of the loss the Chapter repaints its armour from blue and white to red and white. Ferimand declares a blood oath to avenge their fallen, taking the name 'Blood Templars'. 10th Century, M32 Dating Code - Events 909.M32 - The Third Black Crusade *The Third Black Crusade. M33 1st Century, M33 Dating Code - Events *'000.M33 -' 2nd Century, M33 Dating Code - Events *'100.M33 -' M34 1st Century, M34 Dating Code - Events 001.M34 - The Fourth Black Crusade *The Fourth Black Crusade. During this invasion chaos forces destroy the Citadel of Kromarch on the world of El'Phanor. 5th Century, M34 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.Mid M34 - The Eighth Founding * During this Founding, a number of chapters are founded to keep the Space Marine Chapters at effective levels, joining the ranks in this founding are the Astral Swords, Sanguine Paladins, Howling Sons, and the Stone Giants, to name some. M35 1st Century, M35 Dating Code - Events *'000.M35 -' 5th Century, M35 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.Mid M35 - The Tenth Founding * This Founding comes about during the middle of the Thirty-Fifth Millennium under order of the High Lords of Terra. M36 1st Century, M36 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.Early M36 - The Thirteenth Founding *The Dark Founding, the only Founding for which the Adeptus Terra does not have a gene-seed sample for the founded Chapters. There are CHAPTERS founded, though records of all have been lost to time. 2nd Century, M36 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M36 - The Nineteenth Founding * Unspecified Date.M36 - The Twenty-First Founding * 8th Century, M36 Dating Code - Events 723.M36 - The Fifth Black Crusade *The Fifth 5th Black Crusade launched out of the Eye of Terror at Abaddon's hands. 10th Century, M36 Dating Code - Events 901.M36 - The Sixth Black Crusade *The Sixth Black Crusade to strike out at the Imperium of Man. M37 1st Century, M37 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M37 - The Twenty-Second Founding * 9th Century, M37 Dating Code - Events 811.M37 - The Seventh Black Crusade * Also recorded as the Ghost War. The Blood Angels suffer horrible losses at Mackan. 10th Century, M37 Dating Code - Events 999.M37 - The Eighth Black Crusade * Unspecified Date.M37/M38 - The Twenty-Third Founding * M38 6th Century, M38 Dating Code - Events 573.M38 - The Ninth Black Crusade * M39 1st Century, M39 Dating Code - Events 001.M39 - The Tenth Black Crusade *Known as the Conflict of Helica. Iron Warriors fight the Iron Hands at Medusa. 4th Century, M39 Dating Code - Events 301.M39 - The Eleventh Black Crusade * M40 1st Century, M40 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M40 - The Twenty-Fifth Founding *The second most recent officially recorded Founding in Imperial Records. M41 2nd Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 139.M41 - The Twelth Black Crusade *The Gothic War. Abaddon the Despoiler tries to capture the Blackstone Fortresses. 7th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 642.M41 - The Freedom of the Twenty-Second *After ten and a half thousand years long lost in the warp, the Twenty-Second Ultramarines Chapter finally arrive in real-space, barely a week having passed shipboard time. They are thrown far off course from their original destination of Calth. 8th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 738.M41 - The Twenty-Sixth Founding *The latest founding to date. Joining the ranks of the Space Marine chapters in the galaxy are the Blaze Ravens, Death's Harbingers, the Grey Sentinels, the Sons of Thunder, and others. 10th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 999.M41 - The 13th Black Crusade *Ongoing 13th Black Crusade. Major attack on the Cadian system. The largest of its kind and most successful. M42 1st Century, M42 Dating Code - Events *'000.M42 -' Category:Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer Category:Timeline